


Camera Boy

by TheGaylordMcClain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, High School AU, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Wattpad, broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGaylordMcClain/pseuds/TheGaylordMcClain
Summary: Lance McClain is in a band, does theatre, and is at the top of the school choir. On top of that, he's a senior in high school. So far, Lance's stress levels have been through the roof and he doesn't think he'll be able to make it through the year. Through all of the challenges he faces, one thing seems to make a difference. This year, there's a new student at the school.





	1. One

Joan Reeves was part of a band. In fact, they played the bass. Ever since they joined in seventh grade, the band had been popular in their school. They were considered the popular kids, and that's how they met their boyfriend, Rico.

Rico McClain wasn't as popular as his cousin. His cousin was the lead singer for the band. The ladies man. Some even called him "the Tailor", whatever that meant. Rico didn't really have a thing, though he did like to draw.

Lance McClain was a ladies man, or so everyone thought he was. Even though he was a flirt, he secretly only did it to move up the never-ending high school social ladder. He didn't want to break hearts, but it was necessary.

Lance was a music kid who could play piano, the violin, the guitar, and the ukulele. Aside from all those instruments, though, his main passion was singing. It was truly a gift he was born with. Lance was even at the top of the school choir.

Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro for short, was the captain of the football team. Although he was also a hit with the ladies, his heart was set on Matt Holt, the president of the mathletes. They've been best friends for as long as they could remember, but Matt is still oblivious to Shiro's flirting.

It seemed that every move Shiro made, it didn't work. One time for Valentines day, Shiro bought Matt a dozen roses. The gesture, of course, went over Matt's head as a friendly gift to show his appreciation. Shiro ended up not talking to anyone for the rest of the day.

Hunk Garrett, Lance's best friend since kindergarten. He was the president of the cooking club and the drummer of the band. He was like the cuddly teddy bear of the group, the one you could always count on to make you smile. If you were friends with Hunk, you probably depended on his bear hugs to boost your mood on a rotten day.

Matt Holt was the president of the mathletes, not to mention one of the smartest students in the whole school. Maybe even the district. Ever since Matt became the president, the mathletes have won almost every single competition they competed in. The one thing Matt wasn't good at, though, was taking hints.

Pidge Gunderson, or Katie Holt, was Matt's sister. Even though she was younger, her I.Q. level was almost as high as her brother's. She was the president of the tech club, which she argued was the best club in all of existence.

Allura Knightingale. The queen bee, not to mention the "princess" of good looks and style. She was the true Aphrodite of the school and the president of the fashion club. Perfect hair, a perfect body, and clear skin. Even though so many girls looked up to her and strived to be as gorgeous as her, she remained humble about it and remained loyal to her friends. The power never got to her head, and that was an amazing quality about her.

Lotor Andrews, the "prince" of manipulation and mystery. Manipulation in a good way, though. For example, if he found out you were using Head and Shoulders, he would convince you to use Pantene instead. He once told a freshmen to stop shopping at Target and ended up giving her a full makeover.

Not only is Lotor the co-president of the fashion club, but he's also Allura's boyfriend. Her partner-in-crime for all things makeup and beauty. They were inseparable and rarely left each other's side at school. It wasn't uncommon to see them planning fashion shows or working on projects together.

The summer was almost over and Lance was the most anxious he had been in months. He was going to start his senior year, which meant graduation and applying to colleges. On top of all of that, he had to keep up with his grades, music, and acting. It didn't help, either, that he lived in a large family and worked a part-time job every other day at a coffee shop. Lance McClain was busy, and that's the only life he's ever known.

School started in two weeks. Lance didn't know at all how he was supposed to survive the upcoming year that he was about to take on. To him, it was just another year of stress with the weight crushing down on his shoulders.

**~~~**

**Words: 738  
Characters: 4,052**


	2. Two

The stars were a lot prettier in America. They seemed to shine brighter and they were positioned differently, making new constellations visible. California had a lot more to offer than Korea did, and Keith liked that.

Keith Kogane had been home schooled by his mother in Korea all throughout high school up until she passed away in the middle of the summer. Keith was devastated that he lost her since she meant everything to him. Now, all he had left was his brother Shiro.

Later, near the end of the summer, Keith moved back to America to live with Shiro and finish up school. He hadn't been to public school in such a long time, so of course Keith was nervous and anxious about his first day.

Upon looking at the available courses he could take, he chose his electives and the clubs he wanted to join. He decided on taking drama and visual communications for the semester and continuing them all throughout the school year. Thankfully, he didn't have to take P.E. this year since he got those credits taken care of while he was home schooled. Keith wasn't really into running and sweaty gym uniforms, anyways. He preferred hand-to-hand combat instead.

Keith wasn't necessarily "ecstatic" as one would say to continue his classes at a school he wasn't yet used to. Moving to a new place and changing schools meant that he had to start a new life, and Keith did not enjoy that fact one bit.

As he was attempting to count the stars, Shiro opened the door to the back yard, startling Keith out of his thoughts. He closed the door behind him, sitting down in the grass next to Keith where he laid.

Keith sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked over to Shiro as if he was asking for validation. That this was all real and not one long nightmare in which he couldn't wake up from, no matter how long his alarm would yell at him to wake up. To realize that reality is all just in his head or if maybe, just maybe, he had been in a comatose dream-state where he could never escape.

He didn't want to believe that this was his life now. Where he had to start over just because his mother had died unexpectedly after leaving the house. She had left for work, unbeknownst to the fact that she would never return home to her son after her body was supposedly found in a wreckage caused by a speeding semi-truck in the wrong lane.

No, Keith couldn't possibly believe it. He held back a sob and blinked rapidly to keep the tears from flowing, but it was already too late. Salty, emotion-filled tears spilled over from his eyes as Shiro pulled the younger raven-haired boy into a hug. Keith hiccuped, trying his hardest to regain composure. Even Shiro himself had to keep himself from crying so he could comfort his younger brother.

As soon as Keith had calmed down and the tears had dried from his face, the two boys stood up and went inside. The next day, the both of them had school and needed their rest for the upcoming events.

"Shiro," Keith began, "do you think they'll like me?"

Shiro gave Keith a soft look before replying, "of course. And if they don't, you already know some people there. Do you remember Pidge, Matt's little sister?"

Keith snickered and nodded, crossing his arms and giving a sly look.

"Oh, Matt? Your oblivious boyfriend? Yeah, I remember him and his sister. What about them?"

Shiro became flustered, retorting, "first of all, he's not my boyfriend-"

"You sure'd want him to be, though, the way you're blushing," Keith interrupted.

"That's besides the point!" Shiro exclaimed as his cheeks were invaded with shades of bright red before continuing. "Pidge attends the same school that you'll be starting at tomorrow."

Keith immediately lit up as soon as he heard the news that Shiro had just shared with him. He was so happy to see his old best friend once again after all this time. He jumped up, now over-the-top excited for his first day of school after arriving back in America.

"Wait, really? Shiro, that's- I- yes! This makes the first day so much better now!"

Keith ran up the stairs, changing into his night clothes before reading over his assigned schedule again for what seemed like the trillionth time.

**Period 1 - Calculus**

****Period 2 - Newspaper (English Credit)** **

****Period 3 - Physics** **

****-** ** ****LUNCH 1-** **

****Period 4 - Technical Theatre** **

****Period 5 - Photography****

****Period 6 - Civics** **

And once he was done staring at and memorizing his schedule for another two minutes, he set it down on his nightstand next to his bed. He sat there for a moment before deciding that he should probably start getting ready for bed now.

After his nightly routine, he turned off his lights and laid down in the dark underneath as he stared up at the ceiling. What was awaiting him at this new school could be anything. That was rather unnerving, now that he'd really stopped to take a moment and think about it. New school, new people, hell even a different country.

His mind was racing and he just couldn't seem to get it to be silent for long enough for him to succumb to sleep. Unfortunately, that didn't happen for about another hour after some more thoughts and pointless ideas had passed through his head. Hopefully things would go right... hopefully. And maybe, just maybe, he could make his parents proud of him if the two of them were watching down on him right now.

**~~~**

**Words: 943  
Characters: 5,235**


End file.
